


In The Night

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And might not be pale???, Cuz she hung out in the sun???, F/M, Persephone is of the dark skinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101





	

He watched his opposite. His other half. (Goddess of the Earth who belonged in the Sun)They truly were the more he thought about it. (Dark sun kissed skin & dark jet black hair with leaf green eyes).(His skin so pale & silver and icy blue eyes.) She stares out with lightless eyes at the river of Styx wanting to cross it. To go back up & stand under the warm sun where she belongs. To talk to the flowers & watch them grow while birds sing in praise of her beauty. Eating honeysuckles & pomegranates & drinking the finest wine. He was selfish, but even so she would look at him love. (Her fingers tangled in his hair when she kissed him) She would try her best to smile at him and tell him she loved him. Her words were like a sweet powdery lie that would melt on his tongue. He was a selfish monster who devoured these lies in the dead of night when they were tangled together in silk and sweat. (He always felt like he was melting when he held her at night) She would sit next to him on the throne. Ghostly beautiful as she watched the souls begging to go back to their loved ones. White roses (the only flower that grows in Hades) woven into her long curly black hair. Loyal silver wolves sit by her feet glaring at any soul who dared to close. Silver gowns made of spider's thread and a crown made of black thorns that only Hades could make. Cold flowers made of icy blue fire lick at her finger tips when she sends those souls away into their nightmares. Her fingers threaded into his as she wilts away like the roses as he tries to water her with his love and devotion that are empty to her. She was a butterfly; dancing in the golden light of Apollo bright and filled with hope and curiosity that only belonged in dreams of children He was a moth; walking in the starless night of Artemis white and filled with visions of the horrifying past and wisdom that belonged in the nightmares of the dead. Yet these two mingled and danced with one another. The moth selfishly keeping the butterfly from the morning sun. Making her dance in the sky under the watchful eyes of Artemis. The butterfly trying to feed the moth with colorful silk-like powders. Never daring to tear away from the starless night. They truly were opposites, but one could not live without the other. Or was that just a lie he was telling himself?


End file.
